A Not So Happy Beginning: Viral Part II
by Dragon Nebula EIN
Summary: Nightwing and Raven are having problems. Will things work out in the end or will Raven's annoucement break them apart? Sequel to Viral!
1. I'm Leaving!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 1: I'm Leaving!**

"You're impossible!" Ten year olds Jason Roth-Greyson, an empathic telekinetic, and Rin Roth-Greyson, an empathic conjurer heard their father, Nightwing shout to their mother, Raven. It had the tenth time that week that their parents had argued from day to night.

Rin could not stand hearing their hostile words to each other and Jason was trying to drown out the shouting by placing a pillow over his head. They wished that their argument would cease for the night. Rin got up from her bed and traveled across their room to her twin brother's bed. Sensing her sadness, Jason allowed her to climb next to him in his bed. He placed the covers over her slender body.

They both remembered their parents' wedding. They remembered how they said that they loved each other more than anything else in the world, but that was now just a memory. Now, Raven and Nightwing just seemed to do nothing more than go at each other's throats.

After several minutes, they heard their mother yell: "I'm leaving!" Then they heard her padded blue cloth boots trudge across the carpet of Titans Tower and to their room. The door hissed open and Raven flicked on the lights.

"Rin, Jason," Raven yelled as she rummaged through the twin's bureaus, taking out random clothing she thought they would need. "Wake up and get dressed!" She looked and saw the twins in the same bed and suddenly felt guilt sweep all over her body. She knew that they had heard her and their father fighting.

"Mommy? Rin called timidly.

"Get dressed," she told them. "We're going on a little vacation."

Rin and Jason complied as they watched their mother throw their clothing into several duffel bags.

"Raven!" Nightwing called walking into the room. "You can't just leave with them! We need to talk."

"I can and I will!" Raven shot back. "And I can't talk to you without you getting angry and throwing temper tantrums after every mission! I can't do this anymore! I can't deal with you!" She looked down at her frightened daughter and her angry son. "Both of you, grab on to me."

Just as they went to grab Raven's cloak, Nightwing grabbed their arms. "They're not leaving!" Nightwing shouted.

"Let them go!" Raven demanded.

"Raven…" Nightwing said with exasperation determined not to let them leave.

"Let them go!" Raven shouted again, but this time, her emotion triggered powers shot Nightwing into the wall.

Nightwing groaned from pain.

"Come on, you two," Raven told her children as they grabbed onto their mother allowing her to teleport them out of the tower.

Nightwing looked up helplessly. "Wait!"


	2. Why Are You Here Again?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 2: Why Are You Here Again?**

Dragon Nebula, DN, or Nebula, empathic, weather controlling Nebulae, and her husband, Jhun, a wind apparition, woke up suddenly in the room of their Eagle Nebulae home to the sound of panicked knocking. They scrambled out of their large, comfortable bed, grabbed their robes and rushed to subdue their unexpected guests.

"I tell you," Nebula said to her husband, "I didn't want to kill someone in the middle of the night." She then looked towards their wooden front door. "Who the heck is knocking on my door like that!"

"Nebula, calm down," her husband urged her. "You are a subtle woman."

"I don't have time for subtle," She shot back bitterly. "I will have time after I electrocute whoever the heck is knocking on my door like that!"

As soon as they opened the door, they stopped. Standing behind it was their fellow Titan, Raven, and her twin children with bags in their hands.

"Oh, Lord," Nebula said softly.

"Raven, this is unexpected," Jhun greeted nicely.

"It's midnight," Nebula said gravely. She had no intention of being nice after a rude awakening. "We sleep at midnight. If you're coming to visit, come back in the morning; I'll be in a better mood."

"Nebula…" Jhun whispered gravely.

"I'm sorry," Raven said sadly. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

Nebula sighed. "Come on in here." She looked down at the twins. "You twins hungry?"

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

Jhun took their bags and put them in the guest room since he figured that they would be staying for the night. Nebula fixed the twins bowls of chicken soup and left them in the kitchen so that she and Jhun could talk to Raven alone. They both found her in the living room lying on the couch covered and wrapped in her blue cloak. As soon as she saw her two friends, she sat up quickly, tucking her violet hair behind her ear revealing her very distressed face.

"Raven?" Jhun called as he and Nebula sat on the individual armed chairs.

Raven buried her face into her hands.

"Twins told me that Mommy and Daddy have been fighting," Nebula explained. "Must've gotten pretty serious."

"You have no idea," Raven whispered.

"Do I need to beat somebody?" Nebula asked standing up and ready to fight. "Because you know I will go to jail tonight."

"No," Raven replied softly. She did not seem to be in the mood to talk.

"Look, Raven," Jhun began, "you must be very tired and stressed out. We can talk about this in the morning. You can go on to bed; we'll handle Rin and Jason."

Raven let out a small smile across her pale face. "Thank you," she said with excessive gratitude as she got up and went up the stairs to her old room.


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

The next morning, Raven woke up to the smell of Nebula's famous breakfast brunch which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and a lot of pancakes. Raven got up and traveled down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw Nebula flipping pancakes.

"I haven't smelled the smell of Neb's famous breakfast brunch in a long time," Raven commented.

Nebula looked up smiling. "Hey. To be perfectly honest, neither have I. After you moved out, it seemed pretty pointless to make such a large breakfast for two people," she explained. "Did you sleep well?"

Raven nodded. "Better than I have in a while."

"Uh oh," Nebula said sternly. "'…_Better than I have in a while_…'? I smell trouble." She handed Raven a cup of boiling hot water with a tea bag. "Distressed emotions lead to the blowing up of my stuff. Herbal tea was the cure for that."

Raven took both items and sat down on a stool that was sitting next to the stove. "After Rin's transplant, I was convinced that Nightwing was a diamond among rhinestones. Now, it feels like I have dug a hole that I can't seem to get out of," Raven explained shakily.

"Let's start with the fight," Nebula suggested.

"It was a lot of things before this fight that made me want to leave. Actually, it was our last Slade mission. That was when we started fighting."

"He got all crazy, determined and a pain in the neck, didn't he?" Nebula let out a laugh. "I knew it. Slade's the only one who could push that man's buttons."

"Nebula," Raven said gravely. "Focus."

Nebula blushed. "Sorry, Rae. Please continue."

"We brought the twins with us," Raven continued. "Anyway, somehow we got separated from the twins. Nightwing and I were stuck fighting robots and the twins were face to face with Slade. We found them eventually still with Slade. Nightwing and I fought him only to be badly injured in the process. Rin was so scared that she froze leaving Jason helpless. Jason ended up with a concussion and Slade got away. I healed Jason when we got home, but Nightwing was still angry about the whole thing and blew up at Rin. He grabbed her arm roughly and was hurting her. That was when I stepped in…"

Raven's mind traveled back to that night.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin, I cannot believe you!" Nightwing shouted. "You let your brother get hurt and you let Slade get away!"

"Nightwing!" Raven shouted shocked by what he had just said.

Nightwing grabbed Rin's arm roughly causing her to wince on the brink of tears. Raven forced her husband off of their daughter quickly.

"Mommy," Rin said shocked.

"Go outside," Raven told her.

Rin complied and exited the room quickly.

"Don't ever do that to her again," Raven told him seriously. "Rin is just a child; she's not you. Don't expect her to be."

"Did you see what she did!" Nightwing asked her. "Look at our son!"

"I did!" Raven shouted, but suddenly felt like her powers would go haywire. She regained composure quickly. "I did," she whispered again.

Nightwing stormed out of the room with his long black hair flowing behind him.

Later that night, they all went to bed. All was silent throughout the tower. Nightwing and Raven hardly spoke to each other when they entered their bedroom. As soon as she entered, Raven quickly took off her cloak and boots and climbed into bed plopping her head down hard on the pillow. She then felt Nightwing gently sit on the bed and place his warm gloved hand on the side of her head. He brushed her short violet hair slowly and softly.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he said gently. "I shouldn't have done that and I promise that I will apologize to Rin in the morning."

"You think that makes it right?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"No," he replied dejectedly.

"You expect too much of them. They're just children. And it was Slade! Our most dangerous enemy!"

"I said I was sorry."

"I'm not the one whose arm you yanked," Raven said harshly.

"You think just because I wasn't around for the first seven years of their lives, that I'm entitled to stuff like that from you!"

Raven shot up. "Excuse me!"

"That wasn't my fault remember?"

"Know what? Since this whole thing is my fault, you can find somewhere to sleep!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Fine!" Nightwing yelled storming out of the room.

Raven buried her face in her hands trying to contain her anger. She then laid back down trying to lull herself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"He did that and he said that!" Dragon Nebula asked in disbelief. "Girl, you're good. I wish Jhun would say something like that to me. All the windows in this house would be blown from the inside out. One word: "Tornado"! That'll keep him in line!" Nebula flipped her pancakes. "More importantly, did he apologize to Lil' Rae?"

"He did, but Rin's been a little scared to be around him," Raven replied sadly.

"Can you blame her!" Nebula laughed flipping her pancakes once again. "What happened next?"

"Everything went downhill," she replied. "Nightwing was constantly upset with the fact that Rin didn't want to be around him and blamed me. Then one thing led to another and our marriage started going downhill." She sighed. "Two months. It's been two months. We should have gone to counseling or something."

"I don't. Masked men keep everything masked. Marital emotions are included. Good luck breaking that dam." Nebula sighed heavily. "You can stay here for as long as you need to. The twin beds are still in the twins' old room and you still have your room. We haven't done a lot of changing around here since you moved out."

Raven chuckled. "Thanks."

"Just one thing: Nebulae government and I have issues. You need to do something to make sure he has time with the kids."

"Must I?" Raven asked hoping that she would say no. "What did you do anyway?"

Nebula sighed heavily. "I was shopping for some groceries," she began playfully, "and this crazy officer decided to pick on me on a bad day. A _very _bad day. He made me drop my bags. I got upset. I cursed him with a rainstorm for twelve hours…" She trailed off. "That was when the Nebulae government gave me a citation for a pretty penny. I don't need withholding children issues making my bills more complicated than what they already are. Plus, you need to talk to him. It's good for you, it's good for him. Shoot, it's good for all of us. We all can't function in a negative environment."

Raven heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine. It may be a good idea."

"It is a good idea."

Suddenly Jhun walked in with the twins. "Morning," he greeted, "these two smelled breakfast. He placed his hand on Rin's streaked violet and black hair and Jason's deep violet hair.

"Breakfast smells really good, Nebula," Rin commented. "I miss your breakfast brunches."

Nebula sniffled. "Aww…Now I feel loved." She snapped back quickly. "Okay, sit so you can eat." Rin and Jason complied as Nebula set hot plates of breakfast in front of them."

"Thank you," the twins said simultaneously.

"I miss that!" Nebula said happily. "I loved that! It was so cute!" She turned to Raven. "Hungry, Rae?"

"Sure," She replied.


	4. Separated

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 4: Separated**

On Earth in Titans Tower, Nightwing sat on the kitchen counter placing an ice pack on his bruised side.

"Any idea where she went?" Cyborg asked him. He had not changed much in the last five years considering that he was half robot. He was trying to track her on his computerized arm. "I can't find her anywhere."

"Then she's at Nebula's," Nightwing replied still in pain. "That's the only place I can't go, and the only place where we can't track her."

"Do no despair, Nightwing," Starfire told him. "We will bring her back." She was still shapely with her bronzed orange skin and long red hair.

"Um…" Beast Boy, who now preferred to be called 'Garfield', began. He was still attempting to be the comic relief with his green appearance. "Nebula's the only one who can get her to come back here. We have to trust her and hope she can get Raven home."

"Yeah, but can we really put that much faith in Nebula?" Cyborg asked doubting his fellow Titan. "You know how defensive she is when it comes to Raven."

"I believe that we do not have much of a choice," Starfire replied. "I believe that she will see the best way to solve this." Starfire left the room feeling a pinch of sympathy for her hurt friend because he knew that they had been having problems and Nightwing was the one who started most of the fights.

Nightwing sighed hopelessly as the doors to the main room swooshed open and a slender blue cloaked figure walked in.

Nightwing looked up and noticed her first. "Raven."

Cyborg and Garfield looked back and welcomed her with warm smiles.

"Welcome home, Rae," Garfield said pleasantly.

"We're going to leave you alone," Cyborg said quickly grabbing the collar of Garfield's uniform and exiting the room with him struggling to keep up with his fast pace.

Nightwing and Raven stared at each other searching for words to say.

"How are you?" Nightwing asked attempting to make conversation.

"Not so good," Raven replied sadly. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

Nightwing shook his head. "Why are you here?"

Raven sighed. "Nebula told me to come back and talk to you. I didn't want to, but she insisted that I did."

"I know that we've been having problems, but…"

"You never expected that I would leave," Raven finished. "There's only so much I can take."

"I know, but the kids. You can't keep me away from them."

"And I'm not even going to try, but I think it would be a good idea for us not to be under the same roof for a while. At least until we clear things up between us."

Nightwing looked down to the floor. "So… we're getting separated?"

Raven nodded slowly. "I'll send them down on weekends, but I **don't **want them on missions."

Nightwing nodded knowing that she was serious. "Fine."

"I had better get back. I need to get myself and the twins settled in at Nebula's," Raven explained. "Bye," she whispered.

"Bye," Nightwing whispered back to her.

Raven phased out of the tower leaving Nightwing alone yet again.

Nightwing heaved a heavy sigh. "Raven…"


	5. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 5: Surprise!**

Jhun, Nebula, Rin and Jason were sitting in the living room of Nebula's Eagle Nebulae home playing Rummy with Jhun's new deck of playing cards. Nebula was in the lead as always grinning cockily at her husband.

"You're going to lose," she sang to him.

"Hardly, Dear," Jhun returned sternly.

They all stopped playing when they heard the front door open.

"I'm home," They heard Raven announce dully.

Nebula, wanting to know how Raven's chat went with Nightwing went, temporarily stopped the game and went to greet Raven at the door. "I'll be back," she told her husband and the twins.

She saw Raven slowly making her way toward the living room. She looked very tired and her fairly grayed skin looked very pale.

"Girl, you look burnt," Nebula commented bluntly.

"Thanks," Raven returned sarcastically.

"How'd it go?"

"We felt that it wasn't a good idea to be around each other for a while and that I will send Rin and Jason down to him on weekends," Raven explained. "So you don't have to worry about whoever is on your back." Raven sighed heavily. "I didn't tell you that I accidentally hurt him, did I?"

"What did you do?" Nebula asked worriedly.

"I lost control of my powers and threw him back into a wall."

Nebula's eyes narrowed. "No, you definitely forgot to mention that little detail. Is he okay?"

"I bruised his side." Raven leaned onto the wall. It was very obvious that she was tired. She wiped her brow.

"Are you okay?" Nebula asked now concerned.

Raven gave her a small smile. "Just tired."

"Maybe you should go to sleep so you don't look like you're going to faint on me," Nebula suggested guiding her to the stairs. "I don't need to make any visits to the hospital. You know how much I hate 'em."

Raven stopped. "I know…but…Rin and Jason…"

"Are under our supervision," Nebula finished.

"I need to tell them what's going on between me and their father."

"It's only the afternoon; what do you need to tell them now for? Tell them later."

"I can't let you do all of this, Nebula," she argued.

"You're back living under my roof again. I'd say it's a little too late for that." Nebula pushed Raven up the stairs. "Rest. I'm their godmother, remember? It's not like I'm new at this."

Raven smiled at her and climbed the stairs to her room.

Later that afternoon, Raven broke the news to her twin children that she and her father were getting separated and the arrangements that they had made for them to stay at the tower on weekends. Raven was still pretty exhausted as she spoke to her twins who were not too thrilled with the news.

Nebula and Jhun were sitting in the other room reading a book with each other, but could hear the whole conversation.

"Mommy," Rin began, "you're staying with us when we stay with Dad, right?"

Raven shook her head. "No, Rin, we agreed not to be around each other for a while to think."

"I'm not going!" Jason told his mother. "I'm staying right here!"

"Jason," started Raven.

"It's his fault that we're back here anyway!" Jason continued. He was the more stubborn of the two. He always got like this when it came to his father. When Nightwing wanted to be in his life finally after seven years, he freaked out.

"Jason, that was my choice," Raven explained. "Please don't make this any harder on me. I'm really not in the mood for it right now." She rose to her feet and walked towards the window.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave you," Rin said hoping that Raven would not make her go.

Raven turned to her and smiled. "That's very sweet, Rin, but you have to consider your dad too. He…" She suddenly collapsed, falling to the floor.

"Mom!" Jason shouted.

"Nebula, Mommy needs help!" Rin yelled to her godmother. Nebula and Jhun ran in quickly dropping to Raven's side. She was breathing very heavily.

"Hospital," Nebula told her husband quickly.

Jhun scooped Raven into his arms and disappeared in a tornado of leaves. Nebula took the twins' hands and teleported in a panic to Spirit City Hospital.

The doctors took her in immediately telling Nebula and Jhun to wait outside. Rin was in tears as she painfully waited for someone to tell her that her mother was okay. Jhun placed his arm around her trying to calm her down. Jason tried to keep a straight face, but gradually felt himself losing his grip feeling his sister's pain in their shared telepathic bond.

About an hour later, a female doctor came out asking to speak with Nebula. Nebula nodded as she followed the doctor to Raven's room. Nebula looked in the window at her empathic, telekinetic, friend. Her breathing appeared to be normal, but her exhaustion was as clear as day.

"Tell me all the news you're about to give me is all good," Nebula pleaded.

"It all depends on how you look at it," the doctor replied. She twiddled with her black hair that was pulled back into a bun. "Well, first off, I'm Natalie Johnson. I'll be monitoring Mrs. Roth-Greyson. I must ask you to call her husband because we do not have an accurate form of his records."

"Fine, whatever," Nebula agreed quickly. "My primary concern is Rae right now."

"Well… your friend is exhausted, pregnant and threatening a miscarriage," the doctor concluded.

"I told that girl to rest…" Nebula stopped suddenly. "She's what?"

"Pregnant and threatening a miscarriage, ma'am," Dr. Nathan replied. "She's two months along."

"Raven's pregnant?" Nebula asked still trying to grasp onto the concept.

The doctor nodded slowly.

"Of all the times…" Nebula muttered.

"Has she been experiencing large amounts of stress? She needs to relax or she'll lose the baby."

"Rae's gonna have a cow after this…" Nebula muttered. "Does she know?"

"No, we wanted her to be as comfortable as possible." The doctor started to walk off. "I'll leave the reigns to you." She disappeared down the hall.

Nebula walked into Raven's room when Raven eyes cracked open.

"Hey," Raven croaked softly.

"Hey, Rae," Nebula returned nervously. "Didn't I tell you to rest? Now look what happened!"

"Sorry," Raven returned softly.

"You're stressed and you're pregnant, babe," Nebula blurted out quickly.

Raven's eyes shot up. "What?"

"You're stressed." Nebula knew what part Raven wanted to hear, but was too scared to repeat it.

"No, you said 'pregnant', too."

Nebula sighed hopelessly. "Yeah, I know," she said dejectedly. "You're two months along and an inch from a miscarriage."

"Great," Raven said sarcastically. "As if I don't have enough on my plate." Raven shifted in her bed. "How are the twins? I know I scared them."

"Ya think? How could you not know that you were pregnant? Did you even bother to keep track of your friend?" Nebula laughed.

"With everything that's happened, I never took the time to notice."

"Girl, that's a woman's first priority. '..._Never took the time to notice...'" _She scoffed. "Rae, please."She then turned serious. "What are you going to do about Nightwing 'cause I will tell you right now, this will not be like the first time you got pregnant. Things are different now."

"I know," Raven said nonchalantly. "I can't do that to you again."

Nebula furrowed her eyebrows. "Let's not worry about skin-tight clothed man right now. Doctor say rest and that's what you're going to do. Rest. Just don't ask me for any money and we'll be cool."

"Okay." Raven let out a small smile.

Nebula chuckled as she walked towards the door. "Let me go get your babies before they have a heart attack at the age of ten."She left the room for a minute and came back with her husband, Rin and Jason.

The twins climbed onto the opposite sides Raven's hospital bed to lie next to her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly.

"I just had a fainting spell. I'm really, really tired," Raven replied.

"Can you come back home to Nebula's?" Jason asked.

"She can, but she needs to rest," Nebula explained. "_Really _rest."

"As long as you don't faint again, okay," Rin agreed using her conjuring powers to conjure a lilac lily in her hand for her mother.

Raven weakly took it from her. "Thank you, Rin," she whispered.

Suddenly, the Titans of Jump City entered the room. Nightwing stared at Raven worried and concerned.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire said worriedly. "You are okay?"

"Fine," Raven replied. "Just suffering from exhaustion."

"How did you know that she was here?" Nebula asked because she knew that she did not call them.

"Jhun called us," The bionic marvel answered simply.

Nebula hit her husband on the back of his head.

"What!" Jhun asked.

His wife glared at him.

"It was gut instinct! They have a right to know!" He tried to explain.

"Humph!" Nebula returned.

"Rin, Jason," Nightwing called to his children, "Why don't you go outside and let Mom get some rest?"

The twins kissed their mother's cheeks and did as their father asked.

Nightwing then turned to his friends. "Could you guys excuse us?"

Cyborg, Garfield, Starfire and Jhun left. Once Jhun realized that his wife was not with him, he came back in and grabbed her by the arm gently.

"That meant us?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, Dear," Jhun replied.

"All of us?"

Nightwing glared at her. Nebula looked at Raven who only nodded and smiled.

Nebula let out an exasperated sigh. "All right. I'll be right out here. Yell if you need me." Before she left the room she gave Nightwing a petrifying glare daring him to start something.

Nightwing turned back to Raven who now could not even look him in the eye.

"So…are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "When Jhun called, we all rushed right over."

"I'm pregnant," Raven said bluntly after a moment's silence.

Nightwing froze. "What?"

"I'm two months pregnant and I'm on the verge of having a miscarriage if I'm not careful."

"Wow…that's…new…" Nightwing said not knowing the right words to address the situation.

Raven sneered. "Is that all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Nightwing asked now becoming defensive. "That's great? Congratulations? I'm going to be a father of three? What?"

"Don't mock me!"

"I wasn't trying to!" Nightwing inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Raven, you know this makes things between us more complicated."

"Do you think I'm stupid!" Raven yelled. "I know this isn't the best time for this to happen! I know we've been having problems!" Tears streamed down her face. "I can't help that this happened! It takes two!"

Nightwing sighed. "I know you need your rest, so I'll take the kids."

"No," Raven cried.

"Raven…"

"I said no!" She yelled. "They're fine with me. I told you that you can take them on weekends."

"You're running to Nebula just like always instead of facing me!"

That set Raven off. "Shut up and get out!" Raven yelled. "Just get out!"

"Raven…" Nightwing started.

"Nebula!" Raven yelled.

"Don't make me go ghetto Nebula on somebody! Don't be no fool, baby!" Nebula yelled as she stormed into the room. She looked between Raven, whose face was swollen and red from crying, and Nightwing, who was just plain angry. "All right, I heard my name called. What's up?"

"Nightwing was just leaving," Raven replied tearfully.

Nightwing sighed and left the room. He did not even bother speaking to his friends.

Cyborg, Starfire, Garfield, and Jhun exchanged worried glances. Rin and Jason looked sadly at each other as if their worlds were falling apart before their eyes.


	6. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 6: Back Home**

Three days later, Raven returned to the Eagle Nebula with Jhun, Nebula and the twins. Rin and Jason were determined to not let her do anything around the house. They were doing extra work around the house and took meals for her up to her room. They still did not know that their mother was pregnant even though Nebula stressed to Raven that it would be a good idea to let them know _eventually_.

Nebula and Jhun were in the kitchen washing and drying dishes.

"So…when's Raven going to be back on her feet again?" Jhun asked his wife.

"Whenever baby let's her," Nebula replied.

"Baby?" This now caught Jhun's attention.

"Yup," Nebula replied simply.

"Baby?" Jhun asked again in disbelief.

"Yeah," Nebula said again. "Rae's two months pregnant. Could've sworn I told you." She began washing a plate. "She didn't tell me how it went after she told Nightwing. Judging by how upset that they were, it must not have been good."

Jhun sighed hopelessly. "I hope things between them work out soon."

"Yeah, well…you didn't hear the things that I heard."

Then Raven walked in the room looking very pale and nauseated.

"Hey, Sunshine," Nebula greeted jovially. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't think that I ever felt this sick with Rin and Jason," she replied. "Or sore for that matter." She sat at the kitchen table.

Nebula went the pantry, took out a pack of saltine crackers and handed them to Raven. "Try these," she suggested.

"Just one more month of this," Raven said to herself. "One more miserable month of this stupid trimester!"

"I don't mean to add to your misery, but…" Nebula began hesitantly. "Nightwing takes the kids today, remember?"

Raven rested her head on her hand and scoffed. "Right, I forgot,"She said.

"I'll take them," Jhun volunteered. "Don't worry about it." He gave her a smile.

"Jhun…" Raven started. "It's my responsibility."

"You're temporarily incapacitated!" Nebula yelled. "Jhun's taking them to Titan's Tower! End of discussion!"

Raven's face suddenly began to red and tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Lord, Rae, not the crying thing," Nebula begged.

"Look," Raven cried. "I'm pregnant, I'm emotional and you're taking control of my situation which automatically makes me entitled to do the crying thing!"

"Raven, how about you come with me?" Jhun suggested before his house was torn into shambles by Raven's usually composed emotions.

Raven sniffled. "That works a lot better."

"Well, shoot," Nebula said. "Now I have to go. No point in staying here all by myself."


	7. Mom's Having Another Baby!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 7: Mom's Having Another Baby!**

Nightwing and Cyborg were in the common room of Titans Tower making sandwiches for Rin and Jason.

"So…" Cyborg began breaking the silence, "How are things going with Raven?"

"Fine," Nightwing replied stubbornly.

"Oh," Cyborg said simply as he went back to what he was doing.

"She's pregnant."

"What!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"So what is she going to do?"

"She's staying with Nebula until things die down between us."

_Hopefully he doesn't mean die out_, Cyborg thought to himself. "And the twins."

"Will only be here on weekends," Nightwing replied sadly. "Raven and I agreed that they won't be going on missions."

"And who's going to watch them?" Cyborg hoped he would not point the finger in his direction.

"I'm working on it!" Nightwing yelled just as the residents (and the hopefully temporary residents) walked into the room.

"Hey, everybody," Nebula greeted pleasantly. "What's happening?"

"Hey, Neb," Cyborg returned. "It's been awhile since I seen you around here."

"Yeah, I know," she admitted. "It's good to be back. I almost forgot what this big ol' 'T' looked like."

"Hey, Raven," Nightwing said softly. He gave her a small smile.

"Hi," Raven returned. The twins exchanged glances between both of their parents.

"Here's their bag," Jhun said setting a large bag on the floor.

"Great," Nightwing said. He then turned his attention back to his wife. "Raven, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Raven replied vaguely.

"And sick," Nebula added bluntly.

"Sick?" Nightwing asked now concerned by Nebula's words.

"It's nothing to be nervous about," Raven assured him. "It's perfectly normal."

The twins looked up confused.

"Throwing up is normal after fainting?" Rin asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Nightwing asked.

"Apparently not," Raven replied.

"Tell us what?" Jason asked dully now curious.

Nightwing looked at Raven who just sighed.

"Well," Raven began, "Mom's having another baby."

"Isn't that exciting?" Nebula asked the twins hoping to at least be somewhat convincing. Everyone in the whole room knew that they may have been only ten years old, but they were notstupid. This only screwed things up even more with their parents.

Rin put on a good face for her mother. "Yeah! I hope it's a girl. Boys are no fun."

Jason glared at her. "So you're saying that I'm no fun?"

Rin did not reply; she simply folded her arms. "Mom, are you happy?" She looked up at her mother who was wobbling and then suddenly collapsed. Jhun caught her before she hit the floor.

"Raven!" Nightwing yelled as he ran to her side.

"Mom!" The twins yelled simultaneously.

Raven cracked her eyes. "Like I said," She began weakly, "It never felt like this the first time."

Nightwing took her hands and helped her back up to her feet. Raven stared at him blankly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, too scared to let her go.

Raven nodded. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Rin asked worriedly.

Her mother nodded again.

"Okay, people," Nebula started. "To the couch! Get her to the couch!"

They sat her down on the semicircle couch.

"I'm fine," Raven told everyone. "I just had a dizzy spell; it's perfectly normal."

Rin laid her head down on her mother's side. "Mommy…" She whined.

"I'm fine," Raven said again.

"I want to stay with you," Rin begged. "What if you faint again?"

"Nebula and Jhun will be there to take care of me. You don't have to worry about me; just have fun with your dad."

Rin looked at her father in defeat. "Okay," she pouted.


	8. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 8: Welcome Back**

"Raven, Jhun and Nightwing will be here with the twins any second!" Nebula yelled from her living room. "What are you doing?"

She then heard her vomiting profusely in the bathroom behind a closed door.

Nebula grimaced. "Never mind. Take your time."

"Thank you!" Raven yelled back to her.

Suddenly the door opened and Jhun, Nightwing and the twins walked in. Jhun and Nightwing were carrying the twins' bags.

"Hello there!" Nebula greeted pleasantly kissing her husband. "Welcome back!"

"Hi, Nebula," Nightwing greeted. "Where's Raven?"

Nebula narrowed her eyes towards the upstairs bathroom where Raven was. "She'll be down soon enough." She looked at the twins who now had just plopped themselves down on the couch in the living room. "How was your weekend at Daddy's?"

"Big whoop!" Jason replied sarcastically.

"We didn't get to do that much," Rin added quietly.

Nebula narrowed her eyes at Nightwing.

"What they mean is that we got called on a mission so…they-- we didn't spend that much time together. They were pretty bored," Nightwing explained.

"More like extremely bored," Jason clarified. "We should have stayed home with Mom."

Nightwing heaved a heavy sigh of defeat as Raven came down the stairs.

"Hi," She softly said.

"Hey," Nightwing returned.

Nebula walked over to Raven whispering in her ear. "I hope you remembered to brush your teeth before you came down here. You don't want to greet people with vomit breath," Nebula muttered to her.

Raven glared at her annoyingly. She then turned her attention to her children. "Did you two have fun?"

"No!" Jason replied bluntly.

Nightwing sighed again. "Raven, can I speak to you, please?" He looked at Jhun and Nebula. "Could you excuse us, please?"

Nebula looked at him in disbelief. "You want to be excused in my house?"

Jhun stood in front of his wife. "That won't be a problem, Nightwing. Talk in the kitchen," he told them.

"Thank you, Jhun," Nightwing said as he and Raven walked into the kitchen.

Nebula glared at her husband as he turned back to her.

"They need to talk privately," Jhun said seeing the annoyance in his wife's eyes.

"Like I said: In my house?" She said. "If they're going to have issues under my roof, I would at least like to be aware of the issues under my roof."


	9. Too Hard

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 9: Too Hard**

"So how's the baby?" Nightwing asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

Raven sat on the stool next to the stove. "He's fine."

"Have you been taking it easy?"

"Yeah," Nebula's been taking care of me and the twins help her out."

"And, you're okay?"

"Just fine."

Nightwing sighed. "Raven, I don't think that it's a good idea for them to be with me. With the missions…it's just too hard."

"Then make it easy," Raven suggested dully.

"That's easy for you to say; you didn't have to do much while you were living up here."

"What?" Raven said defensively. "I went through nine months of backaches, sore feet and power outbursts. I went through twenty-seven hours of labor and passed two children with heads as big as yours into the world. I worked sun up to sun down as a librarian to support them and you have the audacity to tell me that I didn't do much!" She huffed angrily.

"Raven, calm down," Nightwing urged her. "I shouldn't have said that."

Raven glared at him angrily.

"As I was saying, it may be better if they stay here with you and I get them whenever I can."

Raven did not say anything.

"This would be a lot easier if you and I still lived together," Nightwing said softly.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, not all of us can get what we want," Ravenreturned coldly.

Nightwing slowly walked out of the room leaving Raven alone.

Raven began to cry. "You may be my husband and the father of my children, but you don't know a thing!"


	10. The Manila Envelope

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 10: The Manila Envelope**

Five more months past since that not much had changed other than Raven whose stomach was big and swollen. She was relieved that she was not as big as she was with the twins, but all the other normal symptoms associated with pregnancy still came with the package. Nebula lost track of how many pieces of furniture had gotten blown up within the last five months.

Raven and Nightwing still had not worked out their marriage and seemed to be drifting further and further apart. They never showed how much it bothered them when the twins were around even though they knew what was going on.

Raven sat in the kitchen trying to keep cool with Nebula's wind powers. Nebula was sitting across from her eating a vine of grapes. They were both waiting for Jhun to return back home with the twins after a weekend at Titans Tower.

"I hate heat!" Raven complained fanning herself impatiently.

Nebula looked around her kitchen which was covered in frost. She clicked her tongue. "Yeah, I hate it too," Nebula added sarcastically. "You're grumpy when you're hot."

Raven chuckled as the front door opened.

"Hello, we're back!" Jhun announced.

Raven waddled to the front door.

"Hey, Big Baby," Jhun greeted with a deep velvety voice. He did this once before when Raven was pregnant with the twins.

"Hi," Raven returned sternly. She turned to the twins. "Have fun?"

Rin rubbed her mother's stomach lovingly. "Hi, baby," she whispered.

"Dad can be so lame," Jason explained. "I think he needs a crash course in parenting." He went into his black backpack on his back and took out a large manila envelope. He handed it to his mother. "Dad told me to give you this. He didn't tell me what it was though."

Raven took it from him looking at it curiously. She then opened it taking out a hand-written letter from Nightwing.

_Raven,_

_I'm sorry that Isent this through Jason and Rin, but I did not know how to do this without hurting you. I want to be honest with you; we have been separated for over five months and things between us had not been resolved in any way._

_Who are we kidding? Maybe we're not supposed to be together like we thought. Enclosed in this envelope are divorce papers. The marriage consultant I had been speaking with suggested that I send copies to you just in case you felt the same way._

_Eternally Sorry,_

_Richard_

Raven felt sadness consume her being, but forced herself not to show it in front of her children.

"Mommy?" Rin called noticing her mother's changed expression. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Rin," Raven lied.

Nebula and Jhun walked into the room.

"Raven," Nebula began, "Jhun and I need to run a grocery errand; you killed all my good snacks. Do you need anything?" She noticed Raven's sad face. "You okay?"

"Fine," Raven replied quickly. "Do you think you could bring back some tea?"

Nebula's eyes narrowed. "All right…" She said slowly. She then placed her hand on Raven's stomach suddenly being pulled into a premonition.

She saw herself and Nightwing arguing about something.

_"Nebula, it's my responsibility! Not yours!" Nightwing shouted to her angrily._

_"Then stop making stupid choices!" Nebula yelled back._

Nebula was forced back into reality once again feeling dizzy from the rush. Her husband wrapped his arms around her so she would not fall over.

"What is it?" He asked her. "Did you have a vision?"

Nebula inhaled deeply. "Something big is going to happen because I was on the verge of killing Nightwing," She explained suddenly remembering the twins were still in the room, "Metaphorically speaking."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"When you find out, tell me because I want to know too," she replied. "Actually, judging by how mad I looked, it may not be a good idea to know."

Raven sighed. "I'm going to take a nap," she told everyone. She then traveled up the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, now I'm worried," Nebula said straightforwardly. "The shopping trip is off!"

"I'll go," Jhun said adding a smile. "I know how you are about unsolved visions." He kissed her on the cheek and left out of the house.

Nebula smiled and looked seriously up to Raven's room. "I don't like this," She said to herself. "Not one bit."


	11. Panic

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 11: Panic**

Raven was sitting on the edge of her bed crying incessantly. Her heart felt heavy. She could not believe how bad things have gotten. It was bad enough that she and her husband were separated, but for Nightwing to surprise her with divorce papers. That was like murder.

She rubbed her bulging stomach sadly feeling sympathy for her unborn child. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so…" She suddenly stopped feeling a sharp pain within her. "No, not the baby. Not the baby…"

Her water broke onto the carpeted floor and her contractions commenced. Raven gasped from fear. She was two months early. Her baby was not ready to come out.

She screamed from both her fear and her pain. She then heard panicked running up the stairs to her room. Her bedroom door was then enveloped in dark energy and was forced off of its hinges. Nebula, Jason and Rin ran in frantically.

"Raven!" Nebula yelled.

Raven was in tears enduring the pain from her contractions.

"Mom!" Jason yelled. He and his sister ran to his side.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Rin asked frantically.

"Nebula, my water broke!" Raven cried. "Please get me to the hospital!"

"Okay, you just breathe and do not panic," Nebula told her as calmly as she could without panicking herself. "Twins, you got to get your daddy and Jhun and tell them to meet us at the Spirit City Hospital."

"But…Mommy," Rin started. She wanted to be with her mother.

"Do as I say!" Nebula yelled to her.

"Its okay, Rin," Raven told her painfully. "I'll be fine; just do as Nebula asks, please?"

Rin nodded and then she and her brother teleported out of the house.

"Oh, Lord," Nebula said grabbing an ailing Raven. "I'm glad I didn't leave the house." She then teleported herself and Raven to Spirit City.

Nebula, later, ended up running alongside Raven who was lying on a gurney. She was trying her best to keep up with her and the six other doctors which proved to be difficult since she did not want to get in the way.

"We need to perform an emergency C-Section!" One of the doctors yelled.

Raven took Nebula's hand squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!" She cried.

"Like you ever have!" Nebula joked.

"He wants to get a divorce," Raven continued. "He sent the divorce papers through the kids and I got them when they came home. It's my fault, Nebula. My fault! The baby is premature and my marriage is failing." The doctors whisked Raven into emergency surgery leaving a now very upset Nebula in the waiting room.

"That's it," Nebula said. "I'm going to jail after I kill him."

"Nebula!" Someone yelled. She looked to see Jhun and Jason running toward her.

"How's Raven?" Jhun panted.

"She's getting an emergency C-Section," Nebula explained. "She's two months early and in premature labor, Jhun."

"She will be okay, right, Nebula?" Jason asked hopefully.

Nebula hugged him. "She'll be just fine, Jas," She assured him.

Then a huge ball of black energy appeared in front of them and melted in front of them revealing Rin, Nightwing, Cyborg, Garfield and Starfire.

Nebula, still angry, slapped Nightwing on the back of his head.

"Nebula!" Starfire yelled.

Jhun grabbed her and pulled her back. "Nebula, what's wrong with you!"

"What? He's lucky that I didn't electrocute him!" Nebula retorted.

"What did I do to deserve this!" Nightwing asked angrily rubbing the back of his head.

"Do the words 'Divorce Papers' mean anything to you?" Nebula asked angrily.

Nightwing's look softened.

"Yeah," Nebula continued. "I heard about them. You sent them through the twins? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Cyborg looked at his leader shocked. "Nightwing that's low!"

"I leave her for five minutes so she could deal with whatever she was dealing with and then she goes into labor!" Nebula told Nightwing.

"I was stupid!" Nightwing yelled. "I wasn't thinking!"

"Ya think!"

"Okay, cool it!" Garfield yelled. "Both of you! If you two are going to fight, we need time to sell tickets."

Nebula and Nightwing still stared coldly at each other.

"Look, ya'll," Cyborg started, "none of this is helping Raven."

"Yes, please," Starfire added. "Do not fight."

"Humph!" Nebula sneered, breaking away from her husband's hold and walking quickly outside.

"Nebula!" Jhun yelled running after her.

"This is my fault!" Nightwing said to himself.

Jason glared up at his father feeling no sympathy for him.


	12. Too Early

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 12: Too Early**

An hour later, a doctor came out wearing a blood stained scrub. He slowly walked over to the Titan group. His eyebrows furrowed as he approached Nightwing.

Nightwing rose to his feet quickly.

"Hello, sir, I'm Dr. Jared Ryan," he introduced shaking Nighwing's hand. "I performed your wife's C-Section."

Everyone except for the twins quickly rose to their feet.

"How's Raven?" Nebula asked.

Dr. Ryan sighed sadly. "You are all aware that she was two months early in her pregnancy, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"A premature baby girl was brought into the world, but is being cared for in the ICU. She wasn't in good health when she was born."

"And Raven?" Nightwing asked hoping and praying that she was okay.

"She was having complications during surgery and has fallen into a comatose state." Nightwing felt as if he would collapse. Garfield, Cyborg and Starfire exchanged saddened glances. Nebula felt herself shed tears for her friend as her husband held her close. Rin and Jason walked up to Cyborg confused by the terminology.

"Cyborg," Jason began, "What's a 'comatose state?"

Cyborg looked at them sadly. "It means that she has fallen asleep and won't wake up," he explained to them.

"But…" began a crying Rin, "She will wake up soon, right?"

"That all depends on her, kiddo."

Jason hugged his twin sister also crying himself.

"The baby," Nightwing said. "The baby will still be all right, right?"

"It's hard to tell, sir," Dr. Ryan replied. "When a baby is born premature, their condition can go either way."

"Can we see her?" Nebula cried.

"Absolutely; follow me." They all followed him into the ICU for infants where Nightwing saw his new baby girl. She was pale and was hooked to a respirator and monitors to constantly check on her vital signs. She was in a large plastic incubator.

Nebula walked up to an incubator to get a closer look trying her best to hold a straight face. "Hi, baby," she said softly. "Aren't you a cutie?" Nebula noticed how much the baby looked like Raven. She had Raven's slender body and the same monotonous face. It was like Raven's spirit was passed onto her child.

"She needs a name," the doctor said to Nightwing.

Nightwing froze on the spot. "We had never discussed it," he told the doctor. "Raven would be better at this than I would."

"Well, we can't just call her 'Jane Doe' until Rae's awake again," Nebula retorted. "You better come up with something."

"Nebula…" Jhun whispered.

Nightwing sighed. "How about 'Arella'?"

Jhun looked up quickly. "Raven's mother's name?" he asked.

Nightwing nodded.

"I believe that it is an exceptional first name!" Starfire said happily.

"I think so too," Cyborg agreed.

"Middle name?" Garfield asked.

"I want to say 'Hope', but…" Nightwing trailed off.

"Raven would kill you," Nebula said bluntly. "Then she'd kill me for letting that happen. Are you willing to translate?"

"Into what?" Garfield asked.

"Nebulae," Nebula replied simply.

"In Nebulae, 'Hope' is 'Ayane'," Jhun explained to him.

"That's pretty," Nightwing commented. "Arella Ayane." He then looked down at his twins. "See your sister?"

"Yeah," Rin whispered. "But she looks sick. She'll be okay, right, Daddy?"

"I hope so, Rin," Nightwing replied.

Jason pulled on Jhun's sleeve to get his attention. "Jhun, couldn't Rin and I use our powers of healing to make her stronger?"

"It's possible…" Jhun replied slowly looking at his wife.

Nebula thought for a moment. "It definitely would. It's the best idea we've got."

"Doctor, let them try," Nightwing demanded. The doctor opened the door to Arella's incubator.

The twins took each other's hands and held their other one's over Arella's tiny body.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthoss…_" They chanted simultaneously as their hands began to glow a soft blue with speckled white lights.

The doctor could tell that whatever they were doing was working because Arella was stabilizing. Rin and Jason ceased their powers after a minute. Arella was breathing properly now.

"Was that good, Nebula?" Rin asked looking up at her godmother.

"That was very good," Nebula replied adding a smile. "Now she looks a lot happier. Don't you, Arella?"


	13. Nightwing's Choice

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 13: Nightwing's Choice**

Nightwing and the twins all had heavy hearts as they approached the room that Raven was in. Nightwing could not help but feel guilty for her being there. Raven was depressed and very upset when she went into labor and his sending of divorce papers did not help her or the baby. Nightwing looked down at his twin children. Rin had already started crying. Jason took her hand.

Everyone else decided to wait in the waiting room feeling that it would be best for them to be alone with Raven.

"Rin, Jason," Nightwing began, "Listen. If you don't feel comfortable in there, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?"

Rin and Jason nodded slowly as Nightwing pushed the door open revealing a dark, white room. Along the far wall laying unconscious was Raven. She was very pale. Her violet hair was stringy and her face was blank. She was hooked up to numerous monitors to check upon her vital signs.

"Mommy…" Rin cried. She and her brother took their mother's hand hoping that with their touch, she would feel how much they needed her and awaken, but it was not meant to be. Raven did not react at all. Letting go of her hand, the twins exited the room quickly feeling helpless leaving Nightwing alone with her.

"Raven, I know you," he whispered. "You'll wake up when you feel you're needed, right?" The twins need you, the baby needs you…I need you. I can't do this without you, Raven." He sighed. "Then again, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry, Raven. If I could take any pain that I have caused you, I would. We'd be happy and…we'd be a family again. No matter what you think, I still love you and I will always love you no matter how this turns out." He then bent down and kissed her cold cheek. "Come back to us soon." He took the back of her hand, kissing it gently and then placed it softly by her side.

He then exited the room where he faced his friends.

"You okay?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah," Nightwing whispered. "It's just strange seeing her like that."

"What of the infant?" Starfire asked. "The Dr. Ryan has informed us that she will be able to leave the hospital in three days."

"I want the baby and the twins to come live in Titans Tower," Nightwing concluded.

"Say what!" Nebula shot up from the chair from which she sat.

"You heard what I said," Nightwing said.

"You have a fine way of showing that you're capable of doing the job," Nebula shot back.

"Nebula, be reasonable, dear," Jhun begged. "_Please_ be reasonable."

"Nebula, they're my responsibility!" Nightwing shouted.

"Then stop making stupid choices!" She yelled back. She suddenly realized that this was what her vision was about.

Nightwing sighed heavily. "I want you and Jhun to move back in with us too."

"What?" Everyone asked surprised by his request.

"I won't be able to go on a lot of missions, so we need help. Nebula and Jhun are Titans so they can help us," Nightwing explained.

Nebula looked down at Rin who had just clung to her arm.

"Nightwing's right, Neb," Cyborg said. "We do need you."

"Yes, please, friends," Starfire pleaded.

Jhun looked at his wife.

"You are so lucky that I think this whole idea sucks," Nebula said.

"Thank you," Nightwing said with gratitude.

"Did you set up a nursery?" Nebula asked him.

Nightwing froze.

Nebula looked at him in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you knew you had another baby on the way, and you didn't even bother setting up a nursery! Where is she supposed to sleep! In a basket!" She started rambling on about Nightwing not having any common sense and Jhun quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

"We still have most of the twins' old baby stuff in our basement in storage," Jhun said quickly. "You guys can bring it down here."

Nebula forced her husband's hand from over her mouth. "In the meantime, you better get diapers, formula, blankets, sleepers, bibs and a 'How-to' book if you're going to pull this off." She folded her arms and began to walk away. "Man, if gas was common sense he wouldn't be able to drive around the block!"


	14. Baby Blues

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 14: Baby Blues**

Three days later, baby Arella Ayane Roth-Greyson came home to Titans Tower; Nebula and Jhun also moved in with Nebula cursing herself and other's around her. The nursery was set up in two rushed days. It was set up in a room across from Raven and Nightwing's bedroom. It was a soft lavender with glow in the dark moons and stars on the ceiling.Everyone assisted in creating the room (some more willing to participate more than others). The twins seemed to have no interest in helping with any of the preparations for the new baby. They merely sat in the living room or in their rooms minding their own business. Nebula, on the other hand, had never been any more irate around people. She said that it felt like she was on the television show for creating a room in two days, _Trading Spaces_.

Raven's condition had still not changed making everyone depressed and worried for the fate of Nightwing and his children. What would come of them?

Nightwing sat in the common room feeding a bottle to baby Arella. It was his very first time and he was just as stiff as a board. His anxiety was clearly written on his face.

Jhun was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich and watching Nightwing closely considering that his wife still had no faith in Nightwing's ability to take care of an infant. Jhun got up chuckling and walked down to him.

"You really need to loosen up, Nightwing," Jhun told him. "You're going to give yourself a bad back if you sit that way."

"It's my first time feeding her," Nightwing explained. "I don't want to screw it up. She's so tiny and fragile."

"And so were the twins once upon a time. Look how fine they have turned out."

Nightwing sighed relaxing his posture.

"Better," Jhun complimented. "_Much_ better."

"So…after she's done with this, then what?"

Jhun sighed happily very glad that Nebula was not around to hear that. "You burp her," he replied simply. "You put her over your shoulder and gently pat her on the back until she releases some air."

"Who are you? Mr. Mom?" Nightwing asked surprised by how he knew all the answers about babies.

Jhun chuckled. "Just someone who hopes to be a father someday. That is… if my lovely wife allows me to be. She won't admit it, but she's scared to death of the idea. I have faith in her, though, so I'll wait until she's ready."

"Well, you would make a great dad…unlike me," Nightwing said self-deprecating himself.

"You belittle yourself. Give yourself time. You will get it together. Even you have the ability to take care of an infant."

Nightwing smiled.

Later that day was Nightwing's first experience with changing a diaper. Arella was crying uncontrollably. Nightwing grimaced from the smell and gained a splitting headache from the crying.

"I'm changing your diaper!" He shouted gently. "Please don't cry!" He sighed hopelessly now desiring help. "Rin! Jason! Jhun! Somebody!"

Rin slowly walked to the door.

"Where is everyone?" Nightwing asked her.

"Fighting Plasmus," Rin replied. "Jason's reading."

"Can you use your power to see why she's crying, please?" Nightwing begged. "I'm desperate!"

Rin, seeing her father's distress, focused her empathic powers on her baby sister. "She does not like diapers."

"Sorry, Arella, you don't have a choice." He looked his older daughter. "Want to help? You can feed her when I'm finished."

"No thanks," Rin replied softly.

"Rin, it's your sister and I miss spending time with you and your brother. We all can learn how to take care of Arella together."

"No thanks," Rin said again and left the room.

Then Jason passed the room.

"Jason!" Nightwing yelled. "Come; help me take care of Arella, _please_?"

Jason rolled his eyes passing by the room leaving Nightwing by himself. At midnight, Nightwing felt as if he would rip his hair out for Arella would not stop crying and the rest of the Titans were still out on a call of duty.

"Arella, what is it?" Nightwing asked as patiently as he could, looking at his crying daughter in her crib. "Are you warm? Cold? Hungry?" He tried to shake a baby rattle in her face which only seemed to anger her more.

"Great," Nightwing sarcastically said to himself.

The endless crying at night lasted for almost two weeks. Nightwing had hardly any sleep and with Rin and Jason not helping or the constantly called to duty Titans, he was on the verge of losing it.

It was eight in the morning and the crying seemed like it would never cease.

"Arella, please," Nightwing begged looking into the crib. "What is it? What do you want?"

"My lord, the dead has arisen!" Nightwing heard Nebula yell as she entered the room. "What in the world are you doing to that baby!"

"Nebula, don't start with me!" Nightwing warned her.

Nebula put her hands on her hips daring him to do something. She was ready for anything.

"I've gone through two weeks without a decent night's sleep. I have a daughter who won't stay in the same room with me or the baby! I have a son who hates me! And another daughter who won't stop crying! I can't do this!" Nightwing ranted. "Are you happy, Nebula? You were right! I can't do this!"

"Are you done?" Nebula asked nonchalantly.

"How can you stand there and not even be fazed by this!" He dropped to his knees and broke down in tears.

This surprised Nebula who had never seen such a focused, serious and determined person fall to pieces.

"I give up," He cried.

Nebula busted into laughter angering Nightwing, but he was already too pooped to pop.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked her dully.

"I'm sorry," Nebula laughed. "It's not you. Well…maybe it is." She pulled him back up to his feet. "Pull yourself together, man!" She slapped him on the side of his face and began to laugh again. "I got to give you your props, Nightwing. You actually stuck this out and took really good care of the baby." She picked up the crying baby from the crib and placed her over her shoulder. Arella's crying stopped.

"How'd you…?" Nightwing asked in disbelief.

"Just like Lil' Rae," Nebula said.

"What?"

"Arella and Rin are so much alike," Nebula explained. "Always wanting to be held so they can see what's going on. She was just curious. Isn't that right, Double A? Too bad you're a night owl like your mama."

"Double A?"

"Arella Ayane," Nebula answered. "Double A." She gently bounced Arella in her arms.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have heard in two weeks. She actually keeps quiet. I didn't think I'd ever get quiet again."

"You thought this was going to be easy?" Nebula chuckled. "With kids, you never know. It can be sometimes easy, sometimes hard. Kids with super powers: Now that's hard. Rin especially. At two months, she was aware that she could conjure almost anything. She conjured mostly ice cream while she was sleeping. There was so much of it in my house; I never went to the DQ again."

" And Jason?"

"Jason's power seemed to have a hold button while he was sleeping. That was a plus for all of us." She then sighed heavily. "I should apologize to you."

"Why?" Nightwing asked now looking at her.

"I didn't think you could do this. You proved me wrong. That's a rare thing." She smiled at Nightwing. "Raven would be so proud if she knew."

"Coming from you, Nebula, that means a lot," Nightwing told her happily.

"I'll tell you what: I'll take Arella off your hands so you can deal with your terrible twins and take a well-deserved nap."

"You will?" Nightwing asked happily. He looked like a needy child on Christmas day.

Nebula nodded.

Nightwing brought her into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Nebula."

"Okay, no hugging," Nebula said dully. "That's enough. Nightwing, don't make me change my mind."


	15. The Terrible Twins

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 15: The Terrible Twins**

Nightwing practically skipped to the twins' room after Nebula said that she would take care of the baby. He could not believe that he had lasted that long with Arella. He was amazed at how Raven could handle two infant fraternal twins.

Nightwing opened the door to his other two children's room and walked in. Rin and Jason were sitting on the floor reading a book on magic together.

"Hey, guys," Nightwing greeted.

They did not return the greeting; they merely looked at him with blank faces.

"Can we talk?" Nightwing asked as he sat on Jason's bed.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"You guys don't like being around me or the baby. Why?"

Rin and Jason looked at each other.

"I understand if you guys hate me after what I put your mother through, but the baby?" You saved her and now you ignore her?"

Rin spoke up first. "Arella hurt Mommy." She hugged herself.

"Is that what you two think?" Nightwing asked surprised by her answer.

"No!" Jason replied quickly. "I know she didn't! What are you talking about, Rin!"

"It's her fault that Mommy won't wake up!" Rin shouted back.

"You're so stupid!" Jason yelled.

"Are not!"

"Hey!" Nightwing yelled quieting the both of them. "I can't take any more noise. Arella was enough." He sighed. "Jason, what do you think?"

"I know what I know," He replied stubbornly.

"What do you know?" Nightwing asked.

Rin looked between them both.

"I know that you hurt Mom," Jason told him. "You told me to give her that stupid envelope that got her upset and made her have the baby early. It's your fault that she's not here!" Jason struck his father with a hard punch in the side of his cheek. Then he just kept punching his father furiously wherever he could land one. "You hurt my mother! You hurt my mother!"

Nightwing grabbed his son's hands.

"Let me go!" Jason demanded. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Rin could only watch petrified.

"Jason, stop!" Nightwing told him, but Jason kept throwing punches at him. He then pulled Jason into a tight hug. Jason fought him trying to struggle from his father's grip, but Nightwing did not let go. He would not let go.

Pretty soon, Jason gave up fighting and broke down in tears. "I shouldn't have brought that stupid thing home," he cried. "Why did you tell me to do it?"

Rin started crying feeling her brother's pain as well as her own. Nightwing pulled her into the hug also.

"I'm sorry, guys," Nightwing said softly to his grieving children.

"I want her to come home," Rin cried.

"I know…" Nightwing said.

"I need her to come home."

"Why won't she wake up!" Jason grieved furiously. He grabbed fistfuls of Nightwing's uniform.

Nightwing gently rubbed both of their backs. "I need her too, but crying for her won't help. Mom will wake up when she's good and ready. In the mean time, we have to make sure that we take care of Arella. If Mom found out that we were walking wrecks, she'd have our heads."

Rin and Jason could not help but laugh.

Nightwing plopped backwards onto the bed with his twin children still in his arms. He closed his eyes.

"Daddy?" Rin called.

"Yes, Rin?" Nightwing answered drowsily.

"I love you," Rin told him snuggling up next to him.

Nightwing chuckled. "I love you too, Rin. I love the both of you so much."

All three of them drifted off to sleep in Jason's bed.

Nebula, who had been listening in, peered in the room with Arella still in her arms. Nebula was in tears.

"Oh, Rae," She whispered. "I wish you could see this." She sniffled. "See that, Arella?" That's why Hallmark has cards and Kodak has pictures; for moments like this."

From that moment on, everything seemed to glow. Nightwing had never felt closer to his children. Rin and Jason had even begun helping him with the baby while the rest of the team went off on missions. They fed her bottles, helped change her diapers and even played with her. Arella seemed to enjoy their company because she always seen with a big smile on her face.

Nightwing got a few laughs from watching the twins change Arella's dirty diapers. They grimaced from the smell and Jason used his telekinetic powers to wipe her bottom.

"Gross…" The twins would say simultaneously. They still missed their mother, but seemed to be adjusting well without her.


	16. Awakened

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 16: Awakened**

Two months past and the tower became somewhat of a pleasant place to be. The twins were often times depressed because their mother's condition had still not changed. Nightwing made sure that he brought them both up to the hospital regularly to make sure that they knew that she was okay and that one day she would wake up greeting them with loving arms. Nightwing would always leave Arella with Nebula who was always happy to baby-sit with the assistance of her fellow Titans. He never brought her before because he felt that it would affect Raven's condition in some way (whatever that was).

It was noon and all the Titans were preparing to go to the hospital to visit Raven. Nightwing regretfully decided to bring Arella to the hospital with him since there was no one to watch her. This would officially be the first time Arella saw Raven after birth.

Rin and Jason were watching Arella who was just playing with a rattle in her dark blue carryall. She was babbling random happy things.

Nightwing stared blankly at all three of them while his friends spoke amongst themselves. Nebula looked up at him noticing that he was deep in thought about something and decided to bug him.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Nebula, you said that Rin and Jason became aware of their powers at two months, right?" Nightwing asked her.

"Yeah," Nebula replied slowly.

"I have not seen Hyde or hare of Arella's powers."

"Perhaps she is one of the 'late bloomers'," Starfire suggested.

"Nightwing, relax," Jhun told him.

"Yeah. She's happy and healthy," Cyborg added. "That's all that matters."

"I know," Nightwing shot at them, "but…I made sure that I was ready when she tapped into her powers."

"Dude, she's just a baby," Garfield reminded him.

"Don't worry; she'll learn to tap into them when she wants something," Nebula said. "Take Rin, for example. When she wanted Mama to feed her, she conjured Mama up to feed her. Arella will be the same way. I just hope her powers don't involve a lot of destruction or duplication because if I have to deal with another ice cream blitzkrieg, I'm saying I'm lactose intolerant."

"And I hope that Raven doesn't think I screwed up the baby," Nightwing said bluntly walking down to the sitting area of the common room and picking up Arella in her car seat. "Come on, Guys."

"You didn't screw up your own kid, Nightwing," Cyborg assured him.

"Yeah," Garfield agreed. "If you did, she'd probably be one of our recurring villains."

"Right." Nightwing chuckled exiting the room.

They got to the Spirit City Hospital an hour later. Nightwing carried Arella in his arms as he and the rest of the group walked down to the clean, white corridor that led to Raven's room.

Nebula was lagging behind the rest of the group shaking off weird feelings she had been getting as soon as she set foot in the hospital. Jhun placed his arm around her lovingly.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I don't know," his wife replied. "I can't tell if I'm getting a vision and it's not getting to me or if I sense something."

"Really? I don't feel anything."

Nebula shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just go see sleeping beauty so I can get my cry on. _Again._"

When they got to Raven's room, Nightwing slowly pushed open the hospital door. He saw his wife still lying in the same position that he saw her lying in many times before.

"Hey, Raven," Nightwing whispered.

Rin and Jason went to her side kissing her cheek. "Hi, Mom," they said simultaneously.

The rest of the Titans only kept silent watching with admirable eyes.

"See her, Arella?" Nightwing said showing Arella her sleeping mother. "That's your mommy. Can you say hello?" Nightwing took Raven's hand gently kissing it. Arella squirmed, grabbing Raven's fingers with her tiny hands. Suddenly a dark purple aura appeared around her tiny hands.

Nebula gasped.

Nightwing quickly released Raven's fingers from Arella's grip wondering what his daughter had just done.

What was that!" Cyborg asked.

Starfire was panicking.

"Mom?" The twins panicked.

"That's what I've been feeling," Nebula realized.

"Neb, this is hardly the time," Jhun told her.

"Is she okay?" Garfield asked frantically.

Suddenly a sharp gasp escaped from Raven followed by the sound of moaning. Collective gasps from the Titans echoed in the room.

"She's…" Nightwing started.

Raven cracked her eyes slowly observing her surroundings.

"Mommy!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin?" Raven croaked. "Jason?" The twins hugged her tightly.

"Raven!" Nightwing yelled happily reaching for her hand. Raven pulled it away quickly as if he was a stranger to her. Her eyes then looked to Nebula who was bawling like a baby, jumping up and down like a happy monkey and waving her hands wildly. Her husband hugged her happily trying to calm her down.

"Oh!" Nebula exclaimed. "Raven's awake again! I was so scared and convinced that if I cried it would be because she wasn't awake, but now I'm so happy!" She cried louder and Starfire came over to her hugging her sharing the same happiness. "Are you in any pain now?"

"No," Raven whispered.

"Can you breathe?" Nebula cried.

"Yes." Raven could not help but smile.

"Are you with me?"

Raven chuckled quietly.

"Stop laughing at me you gothic geek!" Nebula began to bawl louder. "Give me the baby!" She broke from her husband and Starfire taking Arella from Nightwing. "She's an awakener! You're a smart baby! A good, smart baby! She then began to smother her with kisses.

Nightwing could only watch as his family and friends welcomed his wife's miraculous return without him.


	17. Give Him a Chance

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 17: Give Him a Chance**

The next afternoon, Nightwing requested Nebula to bring Arella to see Raven at the hospital. Nebula knew that he was upset about something, but, for once, did not pry. She did as he asked.

Raven sat up in her hospital bed holding the daughter she did not get a chance to hold in her arms for over two months.

Nebula smiled watching her friend with admirable eyes. "So," She started, "How does it feel to be awake after one heck of a catnap?"

Raven quietly chuckled. "It's pretty obvious that I have missed a lot." She said dully beginning to bottle feed Arella. "What did she do to get me to wake up?"

"You mean to tell me that all that bawling and happy yelling I did that you did not figure it out?" Nebula asked in disbelief.

Raven stared blankly.

"Somehow…she awakened you from your coma. I believe that she is an awakener."

"So, how did she know to awaken me?"

Nebula chuckled. "Because she comes from you, girl. The bond between a mother and child is sacred, impenetrable…and whatever else I can't think of. It's pretty obvious that she knows who her mother was and that she knew that she was in some form of distress. She just couldn't get down here."

Raven looked down at her daughter lovingly. "She has a name, right?"

"Arella Ayane," Nebula replied proudly.

"My mother's name?"

"It was Nightwing's idea," Nebula explained. "He wanted to make her middle name 'Hope' because she wasn't exactly healthy, but Jhun and I translated into Nebulae. Your twins saved her life, you know?"

"I know you have been doing most of the baby stuff while Nightwing went on missions…"

"Nope," Nebula said simply.

"Yes you did."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"You're trying to tell me that he took care of the baby?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Is the pope a Catholic?"

Raven's eyes shot up. "Then you had to have had taken care of the twins."

Nebula shook her head.

"How did he go on missions?"

"That's the thing. He didn't. He asked my husband and me to move in the tower for a while to help the team on missions while he took care of the kids."

"You've go to be kidding," Raven said dully.

"I kid you not." Nebula sighed. "I can't lie to you though. I didn't think he would make it with his sanity still intact. After two weeks of non-stop crying from Arella, he cried."

"He cried?" Raven asked in shock.

"Like he was on Oprah." Nebula laughed. "I had to slap him, but I guess the feeling was natural. The twins were giving him problems also, but he fixed that…like a dad."

Raven stared blankly.

"Rae, he has done a lot of growing up while you've been away and you know me; I analyze everything. I think his problem was that he didn't have the chance to experience what you went through with the twins and Arella showed him that. He's more involved, he knows his responsibilities, and he has set his priorities straight."

"Nebula…" Raven started.

"Can I ask you a teeny weenie, itsy bitsy favor?" Nebula asked in a high, squeaky voice.

Raven sighed. "What?"

"Please don't divorce that man!" She pleaded desperately. "I'd be devastated! At least give him a fair shot! Things have been going so well with him and the kids and I'm speaking from personal observation! Baby, please don't divorce that man!"

Raven watched her seriously as she rambled on.

"…and if you don't give him a shot, I'm not moving back into my house which means you and him are under the same roof," Nebula concluded.

Raven could not say anything so she just nodded her head in approval. "I'll give him a chance. Two months is a long time."

"Believe it. It can make or break a person and in Nightwing's case: It broke him then it made him. The tears were the breaking point. The showing of what it takes to be a dad, now that was the making of a real man."


	18. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 18: The Confession**

Three days later, Raven was released to go back home. She was still pretty weak and could not walk or use her powers. Cyborg, Nebula and Jhun went to pick her up while the rest of the team prepared for her return. They had a banner in the center of the common room reading:

**WELCOME HOME RAVEN**

Rin and Jason were overjoyed that their mother was coming home, but noticed that their father was not as thrilled. They watched as he cared for Arella obviously very deep in thought.

"Daddy?" Rin called timidly.

"What's up, Rin?" Nightwing asked.

Rin grabbed Jason's arm. "Well…I was wondering if you and Mommy were okay."

"We're fine," Nightwing replied stubbornly.

Jason looked at him sternly. "At least I know where I'm getting my stubbornness from," he said dully.

Nightwing sighed. "I don't know, but I hope we can figure it out."

"All rise! The queen of Sheba has arrived!" Nebula announced as she entered with Jhun carrying Raven's bags and Cyborg carrying Raven in his arms.

"Thanks for that marvelous introduction, Nebula," Raven said irritably with a vein about to pop out of head. She hated to have attention drawn to her and Nebula had a habit of doing that…**a lot.**

"You're welcome," Nebula said pleasantly.

Rin and Jason ran up to her with Nightwing, carrying Arella, not too far behind them. Starfire and Garfield followed.

"Hey, Mom," Jason greeted.

"Welcome back," Rin added.

Raven smiled at them happily. She then looked at Nightwing.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey," Raven whispered back.

Nightwing sighed heavily. "Cyborg, you can take her in our room."

"Sure," Cyborg said about to leave.

"Wait!" Raven said suddenly. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I'll stay in the guestroom so you'll have your privacy," he replied.

Nebula narrowed her eyes shifting glances between the two of them.

"I'll take care of everything," Nightwing told Raven adding a smile. "I'll handle Arella and the twins."

"Right," Raven whispered as Cyborg carried her to their room. As soon as she did not see Raven, Nebula hit Nightwing in the back of his head.

"Ow!" He cried.

"Dummy!" Nebula called him shaking her head.

For a week Nightwing and Raven did not really talk. The only time that they did was when Raven wanted to hold Arella. Both could not find the words to say to each other. They could only stare at each other blankly hoping that one of them would have the courage to say something to the other.

Late one afternoon, Nightwing allowed Arella to sleep in the crib set up in Raven's room so Raven could watch her while the baby slept. Raven was sitting up in her bed reading a book and eating lunch that Starfire had brought up for her (which was all Earthly and edible) just before she and the rest of the team were called to protect the city. Nightwing and the twins were the only one's home with her.

After an hour's nap, the baby started crying announcing that she was ready to get up and be fed. Raven put her book to the side and struggled to get up from her bed to at least calm her down. She still could not use her powers or walk on her own without assistance from anyone else, but tried on her own anyway. She grabbed onto the nightstand and struggled to move her feet one at a time. Both of them felt like they were full of lead. She grabbed onto the wall, gradually making progress. The crib was only five feet away from her. Just as she tried balancing to walk over to it, she fell on the carpeted floor unable to get back up on her own.

Arella was now wailing loudly.

"I know…" Raven said trying to grab onto something to pull herself back up, but could not reach for anything.

Nightwing, who heard the baby's cry, walked into the room calmly, but when he saw Raven on the floor, he panicked. He scrambled to her side.

"Raven, are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"It's a shame," she began with tears strolling down her face, "I can't even calm my own child when she cries."

Nightwing scooped her up bridal style in his arms and placed her back on the bed. "It's okay," He told her gently. "You should have called one of us to bring her to you. You know you still can't walk or use your powers yet." He went to the crib, picked up Arella and handed her to Raven.

"Thank you," Raven whispered as Arella calmed down.

"Jason!" Nightwing called.

Jason walked in.

"Bring a bottle for Arella," Nightwing told him.

Jason nodded as he headed for the kitchen.

Nightwing looked at his wife. "Okay now?"

Raven nodded.

"Good." He got up and was about to leave the room, but suddenly stopped and turned around looking as he was forcing himself not to leave.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I can't do this," He said softly.

"What?"

"Pretend like I don't have anything to say. I've been without you for seven months thinking."

"About what?" Raven asked seriously.

"You; me. Trying to see what life would be like without you, but I can't. When you fell into that coma, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to cope with you not being with me. Everything was chaotic with the baby and the twins."

"Nebula… told me that. She also told me that you were fine without me."

"No, I wasn't. There wasn't a moment where I didn't think about you." He sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "There wasn't a moment where I didn't think about what I put you through or what I put our family through. I was you for two months and, to be perfectly honest, I didn't think I'd make it. I didn't see how you could."

Raven stared blankly at him as Nightwing took her hand.

"I can't stop loving you, Raven, and I can't be without you. When I asked you to marry me, I meant what I said. I wanted you to be my partner for life. I love you too much to let you go."

"How do I know… that we won't end up like this again?" Raven asked suppressing her urge to cry.

"We don't," Nightwing said softly. "But…I don't want to live the rest of my life without still being married to you, do you? Do you think that you can?"

Raven shook her head now in tears. "No."

"I don't deserve you, but… please stay my wife."

"Yes…" Someone sang imitating the gospel singer from The Color Purple. Nightwing and Raven knew that it had to be Nebula eavesdropping because she sang that exact same song when Nightwing proposed to her in Nebula's living room.

Nightwing and Raven looked to see Jhun, Nebula, Garfield, Starfire, Cyborg and the twins staring at them. Nebula was singing waving her hand high in the air spiritually.

"_Yes…_" Nebula continued to sing. "_If I were you, I would say 'yes'…Speak, Rae…Speak to him…_"

Raven glared at her.

"Who are you glaring at!" Nebula asked her. "You better say 'yes' or you'll be dealing with me!"

Raven softened her look, turned to her husband and softly kissed his lips. "Yes," She answered. They kissed again and held each other tightly making up for all the time they had been apart.

"Dang! You two are about the slowest people I've ever met! You're a couple of turtles!" Nebula commented bluntly.

"Agreed," Starfire added nodding her head with everyone else. "But, please, what is a turtle?"

No one replied.

"How long have you all been standing there?" Nightwing asked now blushing along with Raven.

"From the '_I was you for two months'_ part," Cyborg replied adding a sly smile.

Garfield snickered.

Nightwing ran up to the door, took the baby bottle from his son and shut the door.

"Behave, you two," Nebula said from behind the door. "Don't forget that Arella is still in there. Keep it G Rated!"

Nightwing opened the door again handing the baby to Nebula, and then he shut it once again to be alone with his wife.

"Carry on!" Cyborg said playfully as he and the rest of the group went on with their business.


	19. Nebula's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 19: Nebula's Surprise**

A month past and Raven and Nightwing were officially not separated or thinking of getting a divorce and were back together. Their family had never been so close. The other Titans were overjoyed that everything worked out between them. The tower was once again a place called home except when Nebula was around whom now seemed to be bothered by everything around her. She and Jhun were still living in the tower since Raven was not fully recovered and Nightwing had put the kids before the missions, but even they found that Nebula was becoming unbearable. She was even working on Jhun's nerves.

It was early in the morning in the tower and most of the Titans were still tired from a late night encounter with Cinderblock. Raven, who was now able to walk on her own, was carrying Arella to the kitchen to feed her a bottle when she caught a glimpse of Nebula in her room acting strangely. Raven stopped observing her more closely.

Nebula was rubbing her tight uniform against her stomach numerous times as if it wasn't staying down.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked dully. Her voice was like a cold dagger in Nebula's back.

Nebula screamed and turned to face her. "Girl, what is the matter with you! You just don't sneak up on people like that!"

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Nebula searched anxiously for an answer. "I'm…making sure my uniform looks presentable."

"You've been doing that everyday for the past week."

"Appearance is very important to me." Nebula folded her arms and stuck her nose high in the air.

"Why? You wear it everyday," Raven asked in disbelief.

"Because…"Nebula sputtered. "It occurred to me that I probably won't be doing this 'save the world' thing for the rest of my life so… I need…to take responsibility for myself now."

"Does Jhun know about this…certifiably insane epiphany?" Raven asked dully.

"Know what, Rae?" Nebula said irritably. "Go take care of your baby! Go do something other than work my nerves!" She scooted Raven out of the room and shut the door. Raven shook her head and went on about her business.

Later that afternoon, Nebula asked everyone to come to the common room to play a game of Mad Gab. She seemed to be in a better mood and everyone felt that it would be a bad idea to ruin it so, everyone gathered around the couch to play.

They all were enjoying the laughs they received as they tried to decipher the phrases given to them.

"Come on Star," Garfield pleaded.

Starfire pouted to him. "I believe that I suck at this game, yes?"

"Don't worry about it, Star," Cyborg told her. "We all can't win 'em all." He looked at his pitiful score of three points.

"Okay, all," Nebula said. "I have a puzzle for Jhun and **no one** had better help him."

"For me, Nebula?" Jhun asked.

Nebula nodded.

"Okay, let's have it."

Nebula smiled at him proudly. "Chime half ink a bay bee,"

Jhun thought for a minute.

"Can you get it?"

"I'm…having…a…baby?" he asked.

"Bingo! Bingo! You win the prize!" Nebula said excitedly.

Jhun smiled at her.

"Are you happy?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, we won!" Jhun replied not knowing why she was so happy over a simple game.

Raven gasped realizing what Nebula was trying to say. Nebula narrowed her eyes as everyone except for Jhun began to catch on.

"What?" Jhun asked noticing his wife's irritated look.

"You are…" Nebula began.

"…so lame," Jason finished. "Rin and I are ten and we get it!"

"I figured out the puzzle," Jhun said. "What don't I get?"

"And Nebula told me I was shallow," Nightwing muttered.

Nebula sighed heavily suppressing her urge to curse a rain storm on him. "From whose point of view is it from?"

"Yours," Jhun replied making sure he didn't miss anything.

"So…basically, what am I saying?"

"That you're having a baby." Jhun stopped and gasped. "Wait! You're having a baby?"

"Duh!" The twins answered simultaneously.

"Thank you, Twins," Nebula said turning back to her husband. "Duh! I don't know if you had noticed, but I'm a little stocky in some places and everything works my nerves! Went to the store, bought one them tests, peed on the stick, and _surprise_! The big blue plus showed up!"

Jhun was flabbergasted. "So…I'm going to be a dad?"

"Duh, Einstein!" Nebula yelled.

"Oh…" And with that, Jhun fainted with a huge grin on his face.

"Jhun!" Nebula cried dropping to his side and shaking him frantically. "Oh, boy! Nebulaedon, wake up! This is your wife speaking!"

Everyone began to laugh. Raven laid her head on her husband's shoulder. Nightwing took her hand intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" he asked Raven.

"Twice," Raven replied. "I get the point already."

"I don't want to lose you again." Nightwing looked at Nebula and Jhun.

"Jhun, can you hear me? Say something!" Nebula rambled.

"You won't lose me," Raven told him. "It's like you said…we're partners for life."

Nightwing chuckled squeezing her hand and kissing her pale cheek. "Partners for life…"


End file.
